8613 Kanoka Disk Launcher Pack
|Ages = 7+ |Released = 2004 |Theme = BIONICLE|Theme2 = Supplementary }} 8613 Kanoka Disk Launcher Pack is a 6 piece BIONICLE set released in 2004. It contains two Kanoka Disks, a launcher for a Matoran, and two blue pins to attach the launcher to a Matoran or Toa. In the BIONICLE universe, Kanoka Disks are powered frisbee-like disks that are seen all over the city of Metru Nui, used in both sport and defense. They are produced in every Metru (city district), and whatever Metru they are made in determines their flight characteristics. Kanoka are also used as the material to make Kanohi masks. Description The set contains two randomized glow-in-the-dark disks, two blue pins, and a Kanoka launcher, which can be pinched to fire a disk. Background Every Matoran on the island of Metru Nui has a Kanoka, a disk used for sport, fun and defense. Kanoka are very diverse, and based on who crafted the disk, the effort put into it, and what district it was made in, Kanoka will all be very different. They are used by Matoran, Vahki, Toa and sometimes by creatures such as Dark Hunters or Rahi. The powers of Kanoka disks can be helpful, damaging or useful in situations and sport. Basic disks can also be combined to make disks with different powers for specific purposes; levitation and increase weight Kanoka are used to help airships and other platforms ascend and descend; and regeneration disks are built into buildings so damage could be repaired. Each Kanoka is engraved with a three-digit "Kanoka Code" that describes its strength and special power. The main sport played with Kanoka on Metru Nui, called "Akilini", is used to determine the worth of Kanoka. If the Kanoka is deemed powerful enough or good enough, then it is sent to Ta-Metru to be made into a Kanohi by the various mask-makers there. Depending on the Kanoka's properties, the Kanohi will come out as a different result. Kanoka Codes ;First Digit The first digit in a Kanoka Code describes which Metru the disk was made in. Each Metru's disks fly differently: * 1: Ta-Metru. Stronger, can knock obstacles out of the way (but not Po-Metru disks). * 2: Ga-Metru. Can change direction in mid-air, guided by the thrower's thoughts. * 3: Po-Metru. Deflects other discs from their course. * 4: Ko-Metru. Dodges obstacles to get to target. * 5: Le-Metru. Flies further. * 6: Onu-Metru. Always returns to thrower if diverted from course. ;Second Digit The second digit describes the disk's power. * 1: Reconstitutes at Random. Scrambles the molecules of any object or being temporarily. The object that the being's physical form is changed into is random. * 2: Freezes. Freezes the object in a coating of ice. * 3: Weakens. Weakens a target. Buildings can be weakened and collapse or break, and beings can be weakened physically. * 4: Removes poison. Removes any type of poison a target may have. * 5: Enlarges. Enlarges the target to a larger size. * 6: Shrinks. Shrinks the target to a smaller size. * 7: Regenerates. Regenerates and repairs inanimate objects. * 8: Teleports. Automatically teleports the target to a random area. These eight disks can be merged in different combinations to create different powers. The only one of these other powers to have an official number code is Time (which can speed up or slow down a target); its code is 9. ;Third Digit The third digit is the power level of the disk. The higher the number, the more powerful the disk power. Higher levels increase the endurance, how long the effect lasts, etc. The highest power level of any disk made in Metru Nui is 8; though six level-9 disks exist (see "Great Kanoka Disks", below). With regards to making Kanohi Masks, level-1 to level-6 disks are used to make Matoran masks, because all the power of the disk leeches out during the mask-making process, so the masks do not have power. Level-7 disks are used to make Noble Masks, and level-8 disks are used to make Great Masks. Great Kanoka Disks There are six Kanoka Disks in existence with a power level of 9, called Great Kanoka Disks. These disks were made by the inhabitants of Artakha and hidden in the city of Metru Nui. During the time that the Morbuzakh was attacking the city, one Matoran from each Metru found a Great Disk; the Toa Metru were later able to retrieve the Great Disks and use them to destroy the Morbuzakh. * Nuhrii found the Ta-Metru Great Disk (code 159) in one of the district's fire pits. * Vhisola discovered that the Ga-Metru Great Disk (code 279) was underneath the Great Temple; though it was Toa Nokama who realized it was stuck in a sea monster's teeth. * Ahkmou saw the Po-Metru Great Disk (code 339) in the top of a huge statue. * Ehrye found the Ko-Metru Great Disk (code 429) stuck in an icicle high up on a Knowledge Tower. * Orkahm saw the Le-Metru Great Disk (code 589) in the center of a force sphere in the chute system. * Tehutti discovered that the Onu-Metru Great Disk (code 619) was in a certain section of the Archives, but Toa Whenua still had to search every room until he found the right storage closet. Toa Vakama later found that he could merge the six Great Disks together to make the Disk of Time (code 199, also known as the 7th great disk), he then forged this disk into the Vahi Mask of Time. Toa Disks When the six Matoran chosen by Toa Lhikan transformed into the Toa Metru at the Great Temple, they found six Kanoka with their names and Kanohi Masks carved on them. These disks bear some of the Toa's elemental power in them. The location of these disks as of now is unknown. Additionally, Vakama found a Toa Disk with Nuhrii's name on it during the Visorak invasion of the city, and in examining his own disk realized that a previous image had been scratched out with his own name and mask engraved in its place. This disk was one of several pieces of evidence supporting the (ultimately false) idea that Nuhrii and the other Matoran to find the Great Disks were the ones who were supposed to be the Toa Metru. It was asserted that all such evidence was authentic - if deliberately placed in conspicuous locations - so it is likely, though unconfirmed, that the other five Matoran have their own Toa Disks as well. Disk Combinations The following Kanohi masks are made from different combinations of Kanoka Disks: * Akaku Mask of X-Ray Vision - Regeneration + Teleport disks * Hau Mask of Shielding - Growth + Regeneration disks * Huna Mask of Concealment - Enlarge + Shrink + Freeze disks * Kakama Mask of Speed - Teleport + Reconstitutes at Random disks * Kaukau Mask of Water Breathing - Regeneration + Shrink + Removes Poison disks * Kiril Mask of Regeneration - Regeneration disk * Komau Mask of Mind Control - Freeze + Weaken + Removes Poison disks * Kualsi Mask of Quick-Travel - Teleport disk * Mahiki Mask of Illusion - Reconstitutes at Random + Weaken disks * Matatu Mask of Telekinesis - Teleport + Shrink disks * Miru Mask of Levitation - Teleport + Weaken disks * Pakari Mask of Strength - Regeneration + Enlarge + Removes Poison disks * Pehkui Mask of Diminishment - Shrink disk * Rau Mask of Translation - Removes Poison + Enlarge disks * Ruru Mask of Night Vision - Enlarge + Teleport disks * Vahi Mask of Time - Disk of Time, made by combining the six Great Disks * The Toa Disks could theoretically be forged into elementally-powered masks.Official Greg Discussion p. 261 at BZPower forums, post #7802 Kanoka combinations for all other masks are unknown. The Ignika Mask of Life is said to have been forged by the Great Beings, and likely was not made from Kanoka Disks at all. Collectibility Although there are 432 possible Kanoka Code combinations (six Metru times eight powers times nine levels of strength), only 50 of these codes were produced by LEGO. Several came with 2004 BIONICLE sets: * 2004 Matoran sets came with a Kanoka of the corresponding Metru: Codes 143, 226, 373, 437, 574, and 685 * Vahki sets also came with a Kanoka of their corresponding Metru: Codes 116, 225, 334, 447, 555, and 665 * Nidhiki and Krekka sets came with disks of codes 638 and 338, respectively The remainder of the coded Kanoka disks, including Great Disks, were available in Kanoka Disk Launcher Packs (in order of strength): * Ta-Metru: codes 171, 132, 184, 125, 117, and 159 * Ga-Metru: codes 212, 253, 234, 265, 287, and 279 * Po-Metru: codes 361, 382, 314, 326, 357, and 339 * Ko-Metru: codes 442, 473, 485, 416, 468, and 429 * Le-Metru: codes 521, 543, 565, 536, 548, and 589 * Onu-Metru: codes 631, 663, 654, 646, 677, and 619 There are also two more mass-produced Kanoka, not marked with normal Metru symbols: Toa Vakama sets included Vakama's Toa Disk; and Disks of Time were included in specially-marked late releases of Vahki sets, only in Target stores. LEGO also made 500 gold-plated Kanoka as prizes in various contests, notably as First Prizes on "instant win" Kanoka Cards included with Toa Metru sets. Notes * The Kanoka disks use the same mould as the Slizer/Throwbot disks and 2001 Matoran Bamboo disks. The disks from the Slizer models can be fired from Kanoka launchers and vice versa. LEGO.com Description See also * 8719 Zamor-Spheres * 8748 Rhotuka Spinners * 8934 Squid Ammo References General information comes from the BIONICLE Adventures book series and the "Kanoka Disk" entry in the BIONICLE Encyclopedia; see List of BIONICLE media. External links * [http://www.biosector01.com/wiki/index.php?title=Kanoka Kanoka article at BIONICLE Sector 01 Wiki] * Bricklink Category:BIONICLE Category:8000 sets Category:2004 sets Category:Supplementary